Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land
Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izumi Deluxe (星のカービィ 夢の泉デラックス, Hoshi no Kābī Yume no Izumi Derakkusu?, lit. "Kirby of the Stars: The Fountain of Dreams Deluxe"), is a Game Boy Advance remake of the 1993 NES platform game, Kirby's Adventure. It features updated graphics and sound, and new mini-games. Level designs were left mostly intact, but with aforementioned alterations along with some minor retooling of areas to suit the new graphical style. For the most part, the game plays similar to its original NES incarnation. The game is a platformer; the point is to get to the end of the current level through walking and jumping over obstacles and defeating enemies, but can also fly indefinitely. Due to his unique ability to float, Kirby can jump an infinite amount of times, although he cannot leave the screen from any direction except the bottom. Kirby can inhale his enemies and copy their abilities for new, stronger attacks. This is one of the staples of the series, being an included feature in nearly every Kirby game since Kirby's Adventure. Some new additions to the remake include 4-player support, 32-bit graphics, a decrease in difficulty, hats for most abilities, the three main minigames from the original Kirby's Adventure being replaced by new ones, certain enemies from the original being replaced with new ones, and certain changes to certain levels. In addition, there are changes in the mechanics of certain copy abilities (Needle Kirby's spikes do not retract automatically, Wheel Kirby can drive on water, Backdrop Kirby dash-and-grabs enemies instead of inhale-and-grabbing them). Meta Knight, Kirby's rival, also makes his debut playable appearance in the sub-game "Meta Nightmare!" after completing Extra Mode with Kirby. Meta-Knightmare is like playing Extra Mode but as Meta Knight. He has 3 health points, cannot save, and uses various sword techniques instead of copying abilities. Story After Kirby wakes up from his after-lunch nap without having any dreams, he goes to the Fountain of Dreams to investigate. In doing so, he discovers that King Dedede has stolen the Star Rod, the source of the Fountain of Dreams's power, and broken it into seven pieces, giving six fragments to his allies and keeping one himself. Without the Star Rod, all of the inhabitants of Dream Land are becoming restless and unable to dream. Kirby decides to track down the fragments of the Star Rod and bring them back to the Fountain of Dreams in order to restore everyones' dreams. Gameplay For the most part, the game plays similar to its original NES incarnation. As with most Kirby games, this game is a platformer; the point is to get Kirby to the end of the current level through walking, jumping over obstacles and defeating enemies. Unlike most platformers however, Kirby can also fly by puffing up like a balloon allowing him to jump an infinite number of times, though he can't leave the screen from any direction except the bottom (resulting in the loss of a life). Kirby's main method of attack is to inhale enemies or certain object and spit them at other enemies. Each stage is broken up into small sections ending in a door leading to the next section. At the end of each level (roughly 5 or 6 stages) is a boss fight which Kirby must win to get a piece of the Star Rod back. Mini-Games Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land contains three new mini-games replacing the ones from Kirby's Adventure. Many of these games have Kirby competing with differently colored "Kirbys". Bomb Rally Kirby uses a frying pan to hit a bomb to the other Kirby. Each time one misses the bomb explodes and that Kirby is out (replaced by Bubbles). The last Kirby left wins. Kirby's Air Grind Kirby grinds on rails using the Warpstar to gain speed and race, but slows down if he tries to grind on rough black rails. The mini-game's name is similar to the racing video game Kirby Air Ride, which came out a year later. Quick Draw Although sporting the title of Quick Draw from Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland's version is totally different. Instead of looking at the action from the sidelines, the view is behind Kirby. Plus, instead of firing a pop-gun, Kirby uses a fan. This game is actually very similar to the "Samurai Kirby" mini-game in Kirby Super Star except Kirby uses only a fan and no other weapons. List of Differences From Kirby's Adventure Some new additions to the remake include 4-player support, 32-bit graphics, a decrease in difficulty, hats for most abilities, the three main minigames from the original Kirby's Adventure being replaced by new ones, certain enemies from the original being replaced with new ones (Phan Phan replaced Rolling Turtle, Needlous replaced Togezo, and Gip replaced Bounder) and certain changes to certain levels. In addition, there are changes in the mechanics of certain copy abilities (Needle Kirby's spikes do not retract automatically, Wheel Kirby can drive on water, Backdrop Kirby dash-and-grabs enemies instead of inhale-and-grabbing them). After beating Extra Mode. (With only 3 health.) After beating Nightmare in Extra, you unlock "Meta Knightmare!" a sub-game that lets you go through the game (minus Nightmare) as Meta Knight, with only 3 bars of health instead of Kirby's 6 as a challenge, and with Meta Knight's Sword, as he cannot inhale enemies. Multi-player The game supports multi-player, with up to four players! Each player plays as a member of Kirby's species (Player 1 is Kirby (who is pink-colored, as we all know), Player 2 is a yellow Kirby, Player 3 is red, and Player 4 is green) For Story Mode and Boss Endurance, there is a cooperative mode. No player characters have any differentiation in their abilities, nor do their copy abilities (because of this, one may be confused if multiple Kirbys have an ability like Needle or Ice, and thus their skin colors will be uniform if they have those abilities). In Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland's Co-op mode, there are some basic rules: *All four players start on the highest level that all four players have completed. *All players automatically enter the first door that any one of the players enters. *No one can enter the doorway unless all four players are grouped near the doorway. *It is also possible to call other players for help. For all three mini-games, there is a competitive mode. Category:Games